Meant to Be
by Arine-san
Summary: John and Sara was meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Phone Call**

The phone didn't seem that would stop to ring. Every time the old lady thought that was the last ring, one more came; so she, that would never like to use that device, had to answer it, even against her will. Or she wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

\- Hello. – She said sounding a little upset. – Who is this?

\- He-hello, Mrs. Moore. It's Sara... Sara Howard. I need to talk with John. Is he there?

\- I think not. He always runs to the Phone when he is home. Now I know why. – Sara blushed a little.

\- I don't understand, Mrs. Moore. – She said a little troubled.

\- I assume that it's you that keeps calling him nowadays.

\- Well, I guess that... Yes. I'm calling him a lot later, but...

\- Are you his girlfriend? – Sara was without words, what probably confirmed the question of the lady. – I think it would be proper if you could come here for us to have a cup of tea someday. I guess it would be better to us to talk in person. Are you free this Friday?

\- Well...Yes.

\- Great. I'll wait you by 4 p.m., right?

\- Ok. – By that moment John entered the house.

\- That call is for me? – He asked closing the door.

\- Yes. - Said his grandmother. It's your girlfriend. – John looked at her a little embarrassed.

\- Give me the phone, gram. – He took the phone and waited until she was back at her room. – Hello? Sara?

\- Yeah. – Sara was still astonished.

\- Girlfriend? – He asked smiling. – I knew that at some point you would notice that you loved me, but you could have asked me first. – Sara laughed.

\- Your granny left me without words. She doesn't even let me answer the question. And now I'll have to go there to drink some tea with her on Friday.

\- Wow. It's better you be prepared to answer some questions about your intentions towards me. – Both of them laughed. – So what did you wanted to talk with me?

\- You know what? I already forgot.

\- Probably you just wanted to hear my voice before you go to bed. – Sara smiled. He was close from the truth. She wanted to know if he got home safe.

\- Yeah. I'm totally sure of it, John Moore. Goodnight, boyfriend. – She said, again blushing a little. It was luck that he couldn't see it or she would never hear the end of it.

\- Good night, love. See you tomorrow. – And after that both hanged the phone. Sara went to bed smiling. He called her love. They were not boyfriend and girlfriend, but it was a start.

John went to his bedroom with a smile on the face too. She was totally right. One day he would be her boyfriend. And it would be a day very soon.

01/10/2018.


	2. Chapter 2

**Proposal**

John had already thought a lot about that subject and was decided. He took a long breath before knock the door of her house. A maid came to answer and john took of his hat.

\- Good evening. – He said with an anxious smile. – I came to see Miss Sara. – The maid gave him a nod and made a gesture for him to enter the house. She took his hat from his hands and guided him to the living room before leaving the room to go after her mistress.

John looked around admiring the decoration, even when in his mind he was a mess, he could see that the house was beautiful. He didn't remember if the last time he saw it, the house was like that, but for sure his palms were not full of sweat like now.

In a short time Sara entered the room. She was using a simple dress, but, for him, she couldn't be more beautiful. That was also a sign that he was in love with her, right?

\- Good evening, Sara. – He said trying to smile, but nobody would call that a smile.

\- Good evening, john. – The young lady replied preoccupied. – Is something the matter? Everything is ok? You seem a little odd. – They finally solved the murderer cases, but maybe something else had happened.

\- Everything is... Fine. – He said feeling that his front was sweating. He was feeling totally different of the way he felt usually.

\- You don't look fine to me. - Sara said confused. – What is happening?

\- I... I really need to talk to you. – The girl indicated the couch to him and as he sat on one side, she sat at the other.

\- I'm all ears. - John took a long breath again and fixed his eyes on hers.

\- I don't know if this is the best way to start this conversation, but I guess it's as good as any other. – Sara was a little scared of what he could say. John was really serious in that moment. – Sara, I'm aware of what you think about me and that you think that I only care about my own dreams and desires, but that is not true. – He waited a second to see if she would reply, but that was not the case. – This is something that was bothering me since I heard you say those words. You couldn't be more wrong. I... I really love you. I can't and don't want to forget our kiss. It may be not much, but I'm sober for more than two months, and I no longer go to that places where you found me some time ago. I really want to prove you that I can change, that it's for real and I... – He put his hand in his pocket and when he takes it out, there was a little package on it. Sara was a little tense, but didn't said anything. John opened the package and showed her the ring that Lazlo had given to him. – I want you to marry me. – He said with a nervous smile. - I know that I may be being a little pretentious, but I couldn't wait any longer. I need to know if you will be my wife. – Sara remained in silence and he thought that maybe it meant she doesn't want him. – Maybe you really love Lazlo or maybe you don't love me, but I need to know if, at least, I have a chance or... – John couldn't say anything else because Sara silenced him with a kiss. He corresponded her at the same moment. He put the package on the couch and held her by the waist before deepen the kiss. He could feel that Sara smiled against his mouth, between the kisses and started to smile too. He couldn't be happier.

After some time, the kiss slowed down and they parted lips, but kept their foreheads together.

\- Please, say that this kiss meant a yes, Sara. – He asked in a whisper.

\- It meant, Jonh. – She answered laughing. – I love you too.

\- Really? – He insisted looking into her eyes, en expectation.

\- Really. – Confirmed her embracing him in a hug.

\- Will you marry me? – John couldn't believe in his lucky.

\- Yes, John. I will. – He take the package again and got the ring out of it. And as soon as possible it was on her finger. – It's beautiful. Did you choose it yourself? – John couldn't stop smiling.

\- No. A friend gave it to me. – Answered him touching her face with his thumbs. – He said I should give it to the right girl. – Sara laughed and kissed him again.

Lazlo said he should use it when he found the perfect girl, and he already knew her, so there's was no need of wasting time.

 **Início e Término:** **04/04/2018.**


End file.
